Heiko Reality Survivor:Bureaucrats
Bureaucrats are the highest achievable rank of any Survivor Wiki user. Not only they are administrators, they also have the access to the following powers: * Granting or revoking user rights, both Administrators and Rollback * Also to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat rights to admins. Bureaucrats governs all incoming requests for user rights, and carry out the community's decision in the case of nominations for administratorship or nominations for bureaucratship. Bureaucrats always reserve the right to revoke or decline requests for such tiers, though the registered users in the Survivor Wiki community may object by asking the nominated user if they deserve to be promoted to rollback status at least. Current Bureaucrats *User:SurvivorHuey (Wiki Founder, 2011-present) Requirements For being a bureaucrat candidate For a user to be eligible to be a bureaucrat: * Nominee should be a current administrator of the wiki. * The admin in question should be highly trusted by the Heiko401 Survivor Wiki community for a long time. For being an eligible nominator and/or voter Users can only vote for a candidate if they had fulfilled the following requirements: * Only registered users with more than 50 edits in one month are eligible to nominate or to vote. * Registered users who did not contribute to the wiki for the said time period should achieve the required number of edits before they become eligible to vote or nominate. Election Process Stage 1: Nominations Nominations will be open for a week and testimonials will be placed below this page. The opening of this page for edits will be informed in our community message corner. Ineligible users will not be entertained and their edits here will be deleted. Furthermore, users (unregistered or otherwise) who will attempt to vandalize this page will be immediately blocked from the site for one year. If an admin gets caught vandalizing this page, they will be immediately stripped of their admin status, and will be blocked for a year, as per wiki rules that wiki policies covers all users, including admins. All nominations, confirmation letters and ballots must end with a "signature," which can be done by typing four consecutive tildes ("~"). Messages without signatures will be considered null and void. # After this page is reopened for editing, bureaucrat aspirants may either nominate themselves, or be nominated by eligible voters. The nominator should give a testimonial below this page about his nominee's accomplishments as an admin, and why the candidate deserves to achieve bureaucrat rights (in 100 words or less). Remember: Once a user achieves bureaucrat status, it cannot be undone. So be wise in choosing your candidate. # If the candidate was nominated by another user, the candidate must accept the nomination by placing his or her confirmation letter under the message of the nominator. A candidate may also reject the nomination and must still place his reply below. If an admin nominates oneself, this step is obviously skipped. # Once the candidate confirms his candidacy, he or she will be undergoing an online interview that will also be held below this page. For a week, current bureaucrats and eligible voters may ask the candidates various questions. The candidate reserves the right to not reply in any question. If a candidate fails to answer any question by the end of the week, he or she will be disqualified. # By the end of the week, nominations and interviews will be closed, and this page will be open for editing to give way to the voting process. # Any queries should be relayed to the current bureaucrats' message walls, not here. Placing irrelevant writings in this will be considered as vandalism. This is considered to be one of the most sacred pages of the wiki and must be taken seriously. # Once the election is over, any activity written below this page will be archived and this page will be locked again until the next election. Stage 2: Voting # Below this page will be dedicated to the votes. Users will have to write either "Support," "Oppose," or "Neutral" -- following a brief reason behind the voter's decision, and must place a signature (by typing four tildes or "~") to authenticate the vote. Flying voters will be considered as vandals. # Voting ends after one week. Stage 3: Resolution # Current bureaucrats will check if the voters' arguments are strong enough to promote them become bureaucrats. The nominee who will get the strongest support and least to zero opposition (including "neutral" votes) would be promoted to bureaucrat status. This mechanism achieves the "consensus" a wiki should have. I should be noted that this would be a more tedious process than promoting a user to be admin, since being a bureaucrat is permanent. The new bureaucrat will be notified via message wall and community message, introducing him or her to the Survivor Wiki community. Current Nominations Nominations Nominations for wiki bureaucrat are currently closed. Question and Answer Interviews are currently closed. Voting Voting is currently closed. category:Community